


Goal

by InnerWorkings94Imagines



Series: Night Watch [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerWorkings94Imagines/pseuds/InnerWorkings94Imagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sorry, did I wake you?”  She asked.  Jon smiled up at her.  He placed a soft kiss on her shoulder.  </p><p>“No.”  He lied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goal

Goal 

Jon heard her before he could see her. She had just left the bathroom and crawled back into their bed together. The weight dipping in. Sansa was trying to quiet like she always had done before. Turning over he wrapped his arms around her stomach pulling her tighter to him. 

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?” She asked. Jon smiled up at her. He placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. 

“No.” He lied. Sansa smiled down at him from her sitting position. She was tired and had been sick all morning. 

“Liar.” Jon captured her lips nibbling on her bottom one as he smiled into the kiss. 

“EW!” Two voices said unison from the bedroom door. Sansa groaned in a fake annoyance, while Jon rolled over on his back. 

“Oh no! Who unlocked the kids door?” He mocked yelled in horror. The two twin boys ran up and jumped on their parents bed. 

“Mommy! Mommy! Daddy is being mean again!” Robb Jon Snow said, crawling into his mother's arms. The four year olds both laughed as their father tackled the quiet twin Sam Ned Snow. He laughed as he tried to escape his dads hands. 

“Thats not daddy, thats the tickle monster!” She said tickling the son her arms. 

“Mommy are you sick?” Sam asked, sitting on his father's lap. Both Jon and Sansa looked at each other with a small smile on their faces. 

“Well, not exactly.” The boys crawled into their mothers arms as Jon let Sansa lean on him. He supporting her, and She supporting their children. 

“Mommy is just temporarily sick.” She started, looking at Jon on how to explain what was happening. Jon messed with Robbs hair making both boys turn to look at their father. 

“Remember the other day how we asked if you guys wanted another little brother or a little sister to have around?” Both nodded expecting them to answer. 

“Well, mommy is sick because...well...Sansa?” Jon said indicating her to answer. 

“That little brother and sister that you so desperately wanted is growing inside.” She lifted up the boys and rubbed the small bump. “Right here.” 

“Wow!” Both twins said together. “Is that where we are from?” Robb asked, crawling behind Jon. 

“That is where you came from yes.” Sansa said wrapping Sam in her arms. Sam looked between his parents. 

“So if that is where babies come from. How do babies get there?” Jon and Sansa’s eyes grew wide and both blushed deeply. 

“Jon.” 

“Sansa.” 

“Jon.” She said a little more sternly. 

“Sansa.” He retorted back matching her tone. Both staring at eachother and then getting up. 

“Who wants pancakes?” Sansa said loudly walking into her closet to grab a robe. Her night gown was modest, but thought she needed something else as well. 

“I do!” Jon said loudly. Going to grab a shirt to throw over his pajama pants. 

“But how do babies get in mommys stomachs?” Robb whined for his brother. 

“We’ll tell you when you have armpit hair.” Both boys simultaneously lifted their shirts and looked at their underarms. Frowning in disappointment. 

“Hey! Why don’t you to go to your room and get changed. Mommy and Daddy will be right down to make you pancakes.” Jon said bending down in front of his sons. Ruffling both of their heads. 

“Okay!” Robb said. Sansa laughed as her son ran up and hugged her. Giving a kiss to her cheek and a kiss to her stomach. 

“For the little baby!” He exclaimed watching as Sam did the same. When Jon heard their door shut, he walked over to Sansa and dropped onto his knees. 

“What did the doctor say?” He asked, lightly tracing her stomach with his hand. 

“That its healthy, and soon we will be able to tell the sex.” Sansa ran her hands lovingly through her husbands hair. Jon leaned in and placed a soft loving kiss to her stomach just like the boys. 

“Daddy loves you so much. Mommy loves you so much. Even though the your brothers may hate you for stealing attention away from them when you first get here, they love you very much. Your Aunties and uncles love you so much.” Sansa lifted Jon’s face to look at hers. His eyes were shining with pride as he stood up, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

“I love you Sansa.” 

“I love you more Jon.” 

“Not possible.” His lips found hers again, for a kiss that always felt like their first time.


End file.
